This invention relates to magnetic recording media for longitudinal recording and the like. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic recording medium for longitudinal recording, which is good in corrosion resistance, low in noise, excellent in read-and-write characteristics, suitable for high-density recording, and high in reliability.
Conventionally, as the magnetic recording medium for high-density recording, there has been proposed a medium employing a magnetic metal film as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 54-33523.
In general, for the formation of a magnetic metal film constituting the magnetic layer of the magnetic recording medium, there are used techniques of vacuum deposition, sputtering, electrolytic plating, and ion beam sputtering. With the recent increasing demand for a higher recording density and a higher reliability, it has been proposed to add a third element to a magnetic metal particularly to increase the corrosion resistance, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application "Kokai" (Laid-open) No. 57-15406.
However, almost all of these proposed prior arts relate to magnetic recording tapes and have not yet satisfied strict requirements for the read-and-write characteristics and the reliability as requirdd for computer hard disks, etc.
The magnetic recording media employing a thin magnetic metal film are generally accompanied with a high noise and so the reduction in noise is required. Moreover, as described in Hewlett-Packard Journal, 36, No. 11 (1985), 30, it is said that the magnetic as well as read-and-write characteristics become deteriorated even more when a third element is added to improve the reliability in corrosion resistance or the like.